Dillon Francis
|death_date = None|death_place = None|Genres = Moombathon, EDM|instrument = Turntables, Macbook|Labels = OWSLA, Mad Decent, Fools Gold, Columbia Records, Dim Make Records, Fly Eye Records}} Dillon Hart Francis (born October 5, 1987) is an American DJ as well as moombahton and electro house producer. Early life Francis was born in Los Angeles, California.Ahmed, Insanul (2012-03-13) Who Is Dillon Francis?. Complex. Retrieved on 2013-03-31. Francis has stated that his father, Robert Drew Francis, is an "alternative medicines doctor". He has made a recurring Internet joke about being unable to find his father. Francis has stated that he was very sheltered growing up, claiming that he did not know any swear words until he was 15. He also claims he could not watch TV unless he watched at least two hours of Sesame Street a day. Career Francis first rose to fame after gaining the attention of American producer Diplo and eventually collaborating on the song "Que Que", with featured Latin-pop artist Maluca. His song "Masta Blasta", originally a 130 BPM house track, was edited after inspiration from Dutch musician Munchi and eventually ended up as the moombahton track that brought him to fame. In 2010, Francis released his Swashbuckler EP on Play Me Records. He has released works on multiple labels including Dim Mak Records, Mad Decent and OWSLA. In February 2012, Francis became the first moombahton artist to achieve the number-one spot atop the Beatport releases chart with the release of his extended play Something, Something, Awesome.''Database (undated). "Something, Something, Awesome. Dillon Francis, Kill The Noise". Beatport. Retrieved January 25, 2013. In late 2012, he embarked on his ''Wet & Reckless tour across North America, as well as supporting the English electronic-music trio Nero on their Welcome Reality tour and English musician Flux Pavilion on his Standing on a Hill tour. Wet & Reckless Tour Presale!! |publisher= Mad Decent |date= July 26, 2012 |accessdate= January 25, 2013}} In 2013 he announced a headlining Wurld Turr''Marie, Shannon. (2013-01-25) Dillon Francis – Wurld Turr. ElectroJams. Retrieved on 2013-03-31. across the USA and Canada, as well as confirming that his debut album would be released in 2013 before later experiencing various delays. He also gained prominence by being announced as one of MTV Clubland's Artists to watch in 2013,MTV Clubland's Artists To Watch In 2013 – Music, Celebrity, Artist News. MTV.com (2013-01-10). Retrieved on 2013-03-31. alongside acts such as Kill the Noise and Otto Knows. Francis was labeled by MTV as an "artist to watch" as of September 9, 2013. The uprising artist is on his way to becoming one of the most recognized faces in the EDM scene. Francis has performed at many popular music festivals such as Camp Bisco, Electric Daisy Carnival, Coachella, TomorrowWorld, Ultra and Electric Zoo. Francis is also one half of the comedy production duo '''Meowski666' alongside Kill the Noise and has been linked to internet funny man The Fat Jew. In October 2013 he was announced as number 73 in the DJ Mag Top 100 poll. His single "Get Low" with DJ Snake was released on 11 February 2014. On March 22, 2014, Francis announced via his official Twitter account that his debut album, entitled Money Sucks, Friends Rule, will be released on October 28, 2014, on Mad Decent and Columbia Records. In August, Dillon released his second single off of the album, which was a collaboration with Sultan + Ned Shepard featuring The Chain Gang of 1974. Beginning in February 2014, Francis embarked on the Friends Rule Tour supporting his debut album. Dates for the tour were booked through January 16, 2015 in 18 different cities across the United States. On January 1, 2015, Francis revealed to Australian radio station Triple J that that he was working on a sketch show pilot for MTV. Francis stated that the show, tentatively if not creatively titled The Dillon Francis Show, was set to go into production in January 2015. On June 28, 2015, Francis announced his EP This Mixtape Is Fire, which would mark a return to his moombahton roots. The EP features collaborations from Skrillex, Calvin Harris, Chromeo, Bro Safari, and James Hersey, along with a remix of 'I Can't Take It' from his album Money Sucks, Friends Rule by Party Favor. He released the first track from the EP 'Bruk Bruk (I Need Your Lovin') the same day. In 2016, Francis and French producer DJ Snake had their single, Get Low, go fully platinum. However the RIAA, misspelled the word certification. Francis was outraged on his snapchat and then filed a complaint. He ended up getting his platinum record with the right spelling back after 2 days. Discography * "Swasher/Take Me High" (2010) * "Westside" (2011) * "Something, Something Awesome" (2012) * Money Sucks, Friends Rule (2014) * "This Mixtape Is Fire" (2015) External links * , his official website * * Dillon Frances Interview - Reading Festival 2013 (DJ Hanzel) - Hit The Floor Magazine Category:Artists Category:EDM Category:Edm artists Category:OWSLA Category:Dillon Francis Category:Dubstep